


To Me, You Are Perfect

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex deserves all the things, Cheese, F/F, Fluff, Kalex, Love, Romance, Sweetness, Well Kara is in love with Alex, and Kara will give them to her, and she’s gonna prove it, because they are in love, romantic kalex, you might need to see a dentist after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: After helping a drunken Alex cope with her loneliness on Valentine’s Day, Kara gets an idea after seeing ‘Love Actually’ on tv.





	To Me, You Are Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes, I’m doing this.

While Alex thought Christmas without Maggie was not her favorite thing, she hadn’t even prepared herself for Valentine’s Day. After all that had been going on with Reign, and Maggie leaving, she hadn’t even paid attention to the fact that February 14th had arrived. All she wanted was take out from Noonan’s, but when she entered the restaurant, they were having their annual Valentine’s Day party, complete with hearts, streamers, fake Cupids, and all types of Valentine’s Day decorations. It hurt bad enough to see all the happy couples, but after she paid for her food, she turned to see a man on his knee, holding a ring in front of the woman standing in front of him. Of course she let out a tearful yes. While everyone else in the restaurant was applauding for them, the whole sight just made Alex feel sick. She may have rudely shoved a few other customers aside so she could leave quicker. After making her way back to her apartment she sat down at the counter and tried her best to ignore what she was feeling and just eat. But she couldn’t deny what was eating at her on the inside. She was in the isolation of her own home, so she felt no need to hide her emotions as she openly wept over the discarded meal. 

Kara had been more than worried about this day arriving. Unlike Alex, she knew exactly when this day was coming. She tried to talk to Alex, making sure she would be ok, she kept promising Kara that everything was fine, though Kara didn’t buy it for one second. So when Alex didn’t respond to any of her calls or text messages that evening, she grew more concerned than usual. After stopping a bank robbery, she flew to Alex’s apartment building. She walked up to Alex’s door and found it locked, she tried knocking. 

“Alex?” Kara asked to the door, with no response. She usually respected Alex’s privacy, but her worry out weighed her morality. Using her X-ray vision, she saw Alex sitting on the couch with a bottle of scotch in her hand watching television. She quickly ran outside and discreetly flew into Alex’s apartment through her unlocked window. “Alex?” Kara asked again. Alex turned her head towards her. 

“Hey Karrra” Alex slurred “Have you been there long?” Yep, she was definitely drunk. Kara let out a frustrated sigh, she knew this was gonna happen. 

“How much have you had?” Kara asked her sister. 

“A lot.” Alex giggled in response “Want some?” She asked waving the bottle at her. Kara grabbed the bottle out of Alex’s hand and corked it back up. “Why are they even showing this movie?” She heard Alex ask from the couch “It’s not even Christmas.” Kara saw that it was ‘Love Actually’ playing on the television. 

“Alex, it’s late, I think you should get some rest.” Kara said trying to gently pull Alex up from the couch. 

“No wait” Alex said, fighting her off “I actually like this part.” She slurred out. Kara turned to the television to see that the scene where Mark was confessing his love to Juliet with the que cards. “See, that’s what I want, right there. I want someone to come to my door and confess their love with cue cards. I don’t know why, but it looks romantic.” Alex was definitely hammered, Kara switched off the television and scooped Alex into her arms, bridal style. 

“Alex, it’s time for bed.” Kara scolded her drunken sister. She hated seeing Alex like this. She hated it when she tortured herself this way. 

“Did I tell you that there was a couple that got engaged at Noonan’s when I went and got food?” Just when Kara thought this couldn’t get any better “I tell ya, I hope they talked about whether they want kids or not be-” Alex hiccuped “before he popped the question, otherwise things will get awkward.” She just started laughing, which only broke Kara’s heart even further. After sitting Alex down on her bed, Kara speedingly removed Alex’s clothes and put on her sleep shirt and pants. Alex looked confused “I wasn’t wearing these seconds ago.” She slurred out, then looked back up to her sister “Oh” Alex chuckled again “Thank you Supergirl.” 

“Come on Alex, try to get some sleep.” Kara gently laid Alex down and pulled the comforter over her and began tucking her in.

“You know, you would make an amazing girlfriend,  you know that?” Kara froze at that statement. She reminded herself that Alex was just really drunk right now and continued to tuck her in. “I mean you’re beautiful, you’re careing, you’re always looking out for me, and you’re a way better person than me.” Kara paused for a moment to look Alex in the eye. 

“That’s not true, Alex.” Kara tried to reassure her. 

“Oh yes it is, I’m a pathetic drunk who lost her fiancé cause she was too stupid to ask if she wanted kids or not before proposing. You? You’re like... the personification of sunshine and lollipops, everyone wants you to be theirs; Mon-El, Winn, James, and you cannot tell me Lena doesn’t want you either. No one gives a crap about me, and that’s just a fact. You’re.... perfect, and I’m not.” Kara could only listen, too scared to say anything, that was until Alex tried to climb out of bed, no doubt trying to get another drink. 

“No, Alex you’ve had enough.” Kara said, using her strength to hold the other woman down. Alex tried to move out of Kara’s grip until she buried her head into Kara’s shoulder. Kara already knew what was about to happen, even before she felt the tears staining her shirt. She wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tight she could without crushing the agent. 

“I don’t wanna be alone.” Alex sobbed out “I don’t wanna be alone.” Kara held her until she felt Alex go limp suddenly. She looked to see that Alex had completely passed out. Kara laid Alex gently back down onto her bed. She walked into Alex’s kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and two aspirin tablets and put them on Alex’s bedside table. She looked down at Alex one more time before placing a lingering kiss to her adoptive sister’s forehead. 

—————————————————————

After arrving back to her own apartment, Kara had the overwhelming desire to read through her old journal that she kept during her years living in Midvale. More specifically, an exact passage in it. She turned to the exact page that she wanted, and found the exact passage that she was looking for. 

_“There is no doubt in my mind anymore, I want Alex to be my bondmate.”_

It was probably the shortest passage in the entire book, but it meant so much to her. It was a secret that she had been carrying alone for years, and hearing Alex say those things.... Kara couldn’t do it, not anymore. She had tried many times over the years to tell Alex the truth, but she always chickened out at the last second. Even tonight, she had wanted to tell Alex the truth, but she was still too afraid to say the actual words...... say the actual words. Kara reached for her phone and pulled up the YouTube app. She typed in ‘Love Actually movie clips’ and found the scene with Mark and the que cards. 

“This is not a good idea.” Kara muttered to herself before pressing play.

—————————————————————

The next night Alex was, once again, sitting alone in her apartment. Opting to stay sober this time, she sat at her couch debating on whether or not she should call Kara. She had been so embarrassed about last night, she had purposely avoided the Kryptonian all day. A knocking at her door interrupted her train of thought as she got up to look in the peephole. She let out a nervous breath as she saw Kara on the other side. Alex had no choice, she opened the door. 

“Hey Kara” she said timidly, before Kara had the chance to speak, Alex spoke quickly “Look thanks for helping me out last night. I was in a really bad place, and I said some stuff that I probably shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything like that, just....... I don’t know, I’m sorry.” Alex waited for Kara to reply, but no words came. Kara only stood, quite still, in Alex’s doorway. Alex wasn’t sure what was going on “Do you wanna come in?” Alex asked, trying to get some sort of response from Kara...... it was now or never.

Kara reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She put on a romance playlist on Spotify, then set her phone down on Alex’s television table next to her door. As the music started playing, Kara audibly gulped, then reached for what she had hidden next to Alex’s door. Alex stilled herself as she saw Kara hold up a stack of large que cards. 

 _“I know you think I’ll end_  
_up with with one of these_  
_guys.”_

the first card read, Kara dropped it to reveal another card with a collage of photos of Mon-El, James, Winn, and even Lena. 

 _“But only one person_  
_holds my heart”_

Alex looked confused, so Kara revealed the next card.

_“So I say tonight”_

Kara dropped the card.

 _“Without hope_  
_or agenda”_

Kara let out a very nervous and shaky breath before revealing the next card. 

 _“To me, you_  
_are perfect”_

Alex’s eyes widened as she read the card. She looked at Kara, who looked beyond terrified, searching for some kind of hint that this was all some big joke, but she found nothing but fear and love in the Kryptonian’s face. Kara dropped the card.

_“And my wasted  
heart will love you”_

Kara dropped the card.

_“Until you look  
like this”_

Kara revealed the next card, which had a picture of a dried up corpse on it. Alex was actually quite impressed, it was the same photo from the movie as well. Alex couldn’t help but smile at it. Kara dropped the card.

 _“You may never see_  
_me as anything more than  
your sister”_

Kara looked afraid again, not even looking Alex in the eye, so she moved on to the next card. 

 _“And if that’s what_  
_you want, it’s ok,  
I’ll understand”_

Kara wiped a tear going down her cheek. It broke Alex’s heart to see Kara so afraid. 

 _“If you want, we_  
_can pretend like this  
never happened”_

Kara finally looked Alex in the eye, before revealing the last card.

_“But you’ll never  
be alone, I promise”_

Alex had no idea what to say or even think. Kara saw that Alex needed time to think. She grabbed her phone and collected all the cards. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said quietly to Alex, and she walked off. Alex just stood in her doorframe as her mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour. Kara was in love with her. That was all Alex could think. Supergirl was in love with her. The personification of sunshine and lollipops herself had actual romantic feelings for her. She was even willing to make Alex’s oddly specific fantasy a reality. She didn’t understand how Kara could feel this way, Alex was nothing compared to her. Kara was perfect, she was kind, she was smart, she was a superhero, she was always taking care of her, she was always there for, she never abandoned her no matter how much of a bitch Alex was to her, and not mention how incredibly beautiful she was. Kara was absolutely perfect, absolutely perfe...... oh god. 

“Kara!” Alex yelled as she took off running down the hallway. She may not have had super speed, but she was definitely fast enough to catch Kara as she was about to step on to the elevator. “Kara.” Alex called out to her. Kara stopped and turned to see Alex walking over to her. They stood only inches in front of one another now. Alex studied Kara’s features, her now red eyes, the dried up tears on her cheeks, how Kara shivered being this close to Alex, knowing that everything was out in the open. Alex couldn’t stop herself now, she had to know.

She cupped Kara’s face and brought Kara’s lips to her own. Kara let out a surprised squeak into the kiss, but Alex didn’t let go, Kara froze in place, dropping all of the que cards that she had been holding as Alex kissed her. Alex dissconnected their mouths to look at Kara. There was no doubt in her mind this time, Alex wanted to kiss her again, and Kara knew it. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and kissed her roughly as she let out years worth of repressed feelings. After a solid three minutes, breathing became an issue as Kara broke away. 

“Stay” Alex panted. She pressed her forehead to to Kara’s, tears running down her own cheeks this time. “Please stay.” Alex quietly begged the woman standing in front her, she didn’t want to be alone now, or ever again. Kara nodded her head. 

“Always.... I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn’t have someone to love on Valentine’s Day, you are not alone, love you guys!


End file.
